lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 68
Introduction Hello, my name is Josh. I am a gamer and love to collect old games. I own many games including Legend of Zelda Majoras Mask, Super Mario World, And many more. But there is one game im never thinking about buying. The name, Super Mario 64 It begins... My story begins about 2 years ago, i had been thinking about games from my childhood and instantly thought of Super Mario 64 for the N64. I went online and found it for a very cheap price of 2 bucks. Without hesitation, I added it to my cart and waited for it to come. About two days later it came and i was so excited! I put it into my N64 and turned it on. This is when things start to get weird. Instead of Mario saying "Itsa me, Mario!" he said "Itsa me, Satan!" "That was strange." I thought to myself. But i went on, thinking it was just a glitch. Then the title screen said Super Mario 68 instead of Super Mario 64 and it was in this blood red color. At this point, I was getting skeptical. "Is my game hacked" i exclaimed, But soon enough i realized it wasn't Mario's rampage. The first cutscene played out normally, with lakitu going around the castle and pech telling us she had so cake. But then when Mario came out of the pipe he had a bloody cutlass in his hand. "What the?" i said in confusion. Then Mario ran without me touching the controller and began stabbing lakitu. I was dumbfounded. Mario threw lakitu of the bridge and went inside Peach's castle. Mario ignored bowser and ran at a toad, strangled him and dismembered the poor toad. "H-H-HOLY SHIT" I reacted. At this point i wanted to turn the n64 off but i wanted to see what mario would do next, That was a mistake. I finally gained control of mario and went to bomb omb battlefield. But once again mario take full control of himself. He took a cleaver out and threw it at one of the bomb omb buddies. it hit him and he exploded, causing the other bomb omb buddy to notice and he shot mario with a cannonball. Mario caught the cannon ball and began bashing the poor bomb omb in the head, Killing him almost instantly. I was shocked. Mario got in the cannon and shot himself to the top of the mountain to fight king bomb omb. Mario went to king bomb omb and ignore his text. He ran up and stabbed him with a knife about 10 times and bashed him with the same cannonball he used to killed the bomb omb buddy. But then mario created a portal and dragged the kind into it. Then he said "Your next, Josh" Mario's hellish lab. I tried to scream but i couldn't. "How the hell did he know my name?" Then mario dragged me into the tv screen and stabbed me with a syringe which put me to sleep. When i woke i was in some kind of lab . I was tied down to some kind of table, and when i looked around i can see a bunch of weapons, organs, and... Other people? These people were in test tubes and were very bloody. Mario came up to me... "You see josh" mario said "everyone here has suffered the same fate you're going to have, they have all died. I tried to scream again but i couldn't "Now" Mario said, "It's-a time for you to go back to sleep." Mario stabbed me with the syringe again. I kept questioning to myself "will i survive," "what is going on," and "how can i stop this." I woke up once again this time i was in a test tube. I could see mario chopping up a goomba and eating it. When i got back to my senses i kicked through the glass and tacked mario. But mario was stronger than me and threw me on the ground. Then mario grabbed a knife nd started stabbing me in the arm, i closed my eyes hoping it will be all over. Then mario tried to rape me. I wanted to call for help yet mario broke my phone then i got up and grabbed the knife out of mario hand and attempted to stab him. Mario threw me out the portal and back to the real world. When i got back into the real would i took the cartridge out and started stomping it to pieces. Making sure mario would never hurt anyone anymore ~Fin Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Mario Category:Vidya games Category:English Class Failure Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Trollpasta Category:NSFW